


Parity

by Iammissingautumn



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Tommy centric, past v present
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iammissingautumn/pseuds/Iammissingautumn
Summary: A series of moments in which other present mixes with the past. History has been lived and the present overlaps with it constantly.
Relationships: Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit
Kudos: 3





	1. Preparing to fight

It was obvious to make drugs. They needed every boost they could get with this and they had been making drugs for a long time. Despite that it was a lot of fumbling around at first. He forgot he needed glass so he had to make some and then make

More bottles and then fill them all with water and put them into the stands and it was a lot of back and forth as he and Tubbo bickered. 

It wasn’t until he started making the awkward bottle that he got the tinge of familiarity that he hadn’t fully had before. It was the most complete step when moving towards making drugs, the first step to the final product. 

And then he looked down to the brewing stand,  _ and when he looked up, it was because of Wilbur’s voice.  _

_ “We need to start making things so we can get some leverage in this fight!”  _

_ When Tommy looked up Wilbur was looking through a chest in the back and Tubbo was running in circles around the room as Fundy worked at a different brewing stand _

_ Something instant washed over him, this was a role he loved, one he yearned for while alone and away from all of these people.  _

_ Tommy wanted to hug Wilbur. He wanted to hug him so much and tell him about everything and cry to him and watch as he was the Wilbur Tommy remembered and would give him advice and help him out. He’d give him everything.  _

_ Tommy put the fermented spider eye in, eyeing Tubbo as he moved around. He seemed so… happy. He had less scars, though they all did. He wasn’t so… weighted. He was just humming as he jumped around.  _

_ Fundy was still younger, looking for something to prove to anyone who would lead him. And… shit he really didn’t know what was up with Fundy these days. He hadn’t seen him in… he didn’t know. They used to spend every day together in the revolution now…  _

_ “Tommy, you alright, mate?” Tubbo asked as Wilbur placed a hand on his shoulder.  _

_ He hadn’t realized but his eyes were welling up. He let himself go, hugging Wilbur tightly as he felt the tears slip down his face.  _ He was about to start whining when Tubbo’s voice rang clear once more. 

“Seriously, I care about you too, but are you doing okay?”

Tommy stiffened for a moment, he wasn’t sure how he could have thought Tubbo was Wilbur. Tubbo was much shorter and they were… they held themselves completely differently. 

Tommy stepped back, giving his friend a smile as he wiped his eyes. “You know it, Big T! Just needed a nice ol’ good luck moment.”


	2. Trident

Tommy left the prison, thoughts running a mile a second, and then he remembered the triton in his hand, he smiled jumping into the water. And then, he was in the air.  _ He laughed as the rain hurt against his skin, but he didn’t care. He was flying. He was flying and it was amazing. Dream’s trident in hand, he couldn’t believe he even got the chance to do this. So often his belongings were shoved in the hole and he didn’t get a thing till he made it again. But now. Now Dream gave him something. And it was amazing.  _

_ He loved the feeling. The sting of the rain couldn’t compare to the feeling of wind push his wet hair back as he soared. He wanted to never get rid of this. He flew, jumping from one spot to another and it worked. Every single time he placed down the water to land without dying and he’d yip every time and the anxiety would bubble but he still had it.  _

_ Tommy yelled out to Dream as he zoomed around the air. He laughed as the adrenaline shut off most of his thoughts, and happiness stuck to him as he got a good look at Dream who was smiling and whooping at him as he went. He never had this back home, never had this with Tubbo. But he has it with Dream. The one who visited him everyday and let him have things and kept him company.  _

_ He was there for him and despite everyone being gone, these moments were what made him think that maybe it was okay to be there. Moments like these made him unbelievably happy. Dream teaching him how to fly made him unbelievably happy. Almost normal. Almost.  _

_ Landing back on the ground he teased he wouldn’t give it back and Dream didn’t even make him. He let him have it for a bit longer, until the storm died down. And Tommy spent his whole time in the air, not caring about getting sick later, but just sticking the landing every time. Enjoying himself in the air and bracing himself for impact,  _ and as he landed this time his grip loosened. He knew this trident. 

He didn’t mean to completely let go of it but he couldn’t stop it from falling out of his hand, bouncing flat on the grass. Tommy stared at the trident, waiting a moment before smiling and taking it again. He could fly now. 

He’d make enough memories to rewrite the bad ones. That was a new goal, he’d stick to it. Because despite the bad feeling, the dead that laced through him, he still loved flying. 


	3. Dealing with

Ranboo felt weight settle in his limbs and he wondered if it would ever leave. Tommy’s house wasn’t. A place he knew well but it was a reminder, a huge one. Most places felt like a reminder, the new statues stood tall and Tommy had left his mark everywhere. 

Stumbling down that tower, he wasn’t sure what made him want to go there. But seeing the table… the seats. It was all… 

He had first met Tommy when he had tried to give him a flower and instead punched him. He was loud and rude, spewing insults as he talked over Ranboo. Not giving him a moment to speak. 

Now there was a deadly silence. 

Before he had really became friends with Tubbo, he had visited Tommy quite a bit in exile. He wasn’t sure Dream knew that, but while they were both being tormented by him they had spent a bit of time together. Sometimes he would forget why he knew that place, or why he had spent his time there. 

He remembered writing to him, and Dream messing with that book. He thought, maybe he had tried harder, maybe if he had gone with Tommy things would be different. 

They aren’t though. 

Ranboo sat down, he had been here his first day.  _ “Okay so, we’re going to mess with the bitch’s house a little. Just cause a little mischief. Like skeppy does with his friends except better. It’ll be so fucking good and we’ll put all the stuff here. Yeah?” _

_ Ranboo nodded, watching his movements. Committing his look to memory. He didn’t think he’d ever see Tommy again. The body was probably…. burned or… not looking right. But this was a different Tommy. Tommy before his eyes got dark and clothes got torn. A Tommy that did good things, that sacrificed so much just for one nation.  _

_ The sewers behind him echoed Tommy’s voice and god…. Ranboo knew he had to be so hard working. He made the tower and all of the sewers. He connected the whole server and no one ever cared… they hated him for it often. Tommy was mean but he… he was much more than that as well.  _

_ “So, let’s get moving. Two men doing some legal crime, it’ll be great.”  _

_ Ranboo got up,  _ closing his eyes for just a moment. But when he opened them, Tommy was gone. And he wasn’t coming back. 


End file.
